Dream a Little Dream
by RoPete
Summary: Remix and Remastered Beauty and the Beast. Hermione in love with Remus falls in a dreamstate where all her dreams will come true.
1. Chapter 1

Dream another dream

Chapter 1

"Should we wake her?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No but the others will be here soon and it'd be better to wake her now rather then later." whispered the red haired twin.

"Freddie, When did you start being so considerate?" questioned his equally red headed twin.

"Probably because when I was rudely awakened last time, I threatened special male anatomy" groused the sleepy burnett. The twins ran to cowarded behind a bookcase.

"Good afternoon all!"chimed a cheery Sirius Black walking into the Black library, "Boys you better not be messing with our resident princess."

"I am no such thing Mr. Black!" Growled said Princess, the twins retreated, Black-Granger arguments were legendary.

"Which one –Hi Moony! – was at this time?"

Moony waved to the dog-man with a curious look on his face.

"Which one what Padfoot?"

"I was asking Princess Hermione which Prince she was dreaming about. So?"

"I should have never let you watch those Disney movies! " muttered the tired girl. Hermione slowly sat up from the couch, stretching, " For your information, it was Prince Eric with a mix of Prince Charming and Prince Adam."

"So you were Mermaid, housemaid and a bookworm beauty, interesting mix." he chuckled.

"Now I'm really confused "mused the werewolf.

"Muggle movies" supplied Hermione.

"Oh" smiled Remus.

"They are awesome! "squealed Sirius.(Think pink, cute and fluffly or Jeff Dunham "Sparkly!")

"What are you on?"

"I just watched Tangled, I love Flynn Rider! "

"Someone shoot him or me "said Hermione as she stood and stalked out of the parlor, down to the basement kitchen, where she found the Weasley's, Harry, Luna, Neville and most of the order.

"Who gave Sirius the DVD player?" shouted the irate girl over the noise that that many people created in the same room. She was ignored.

"Oi! Who gave Sirius Bloody Black the blasted DVD player?" That shut them up as everyone stared at the steaming girl. She slowly observed each and every one of the guests, Ron's ears started turning red.

"Have you all forgotten the last time he got a hold of the DVD player and DVDs! Because I do! Seeing Sirius half fish-half man is not an experienced I want to go through again or Phil the goat man or Lumiere or the Hunchback or Flounder or the sleeping beauty Dragon or Cinderella's mice! Whoever gave him the DVD player, pointed in the right direction, mimed it, drew him a map, left a clue what ever! They will be volunteered as test subjects for the twins for the entire year, neuter and painted purple!"

Ron fainted.

"Cruel Hermione "laughed Harry

"Well he deserves it Sirius goes overboard with the movies watching them so many times he soon believes they are real and somehow I am always the princess! No one tell him about the Princess and the Frog or he'll try and get me to...to... He's behind me isn't he?" the room nodded.

"Try and do what with you Mione-Piny "sang Sirius. She spun to face him.

"Never you mind Siri-weary" Hermione sweetly sneered. She turned back tossing her hair(slapping him with it) before slipping into the seat next to Harry. Noise return to the room.

"What's up with you Mya? Bad nap or something?" Question the Raven-haired boy.

"No actually a very good dream. Adam was about to snog me senseless when the twins wonders woke me as you lot entered."

Adam was there code-word for her new crush. Her first crush had been Hercules because all the girls chase him. Her Second crush was a fake to get back at Ron but a Gaston none the less. Then there was Ron or Naveen and now Prince Adam or the Beast as he was known through out the movie. Her favorite story and favorite crush/love by far was Adam or Remus John Lupin. Merlin that man made her blood boil with desire.

"Sorry Hermione but you know how you are if you are rudely awoken or left out."Sighed Harry.

"I'm sorry if I am bitchy but really I'm always rudely awakened at the good parts of my dreams or I miss real life because I was left alone."

"There's no winning with you." teased Harry.

"Nop"

Dinner was peaceful after that until Ron woke and ran from the room screaming that he was sorry.

Later in the library Hermione was curled up in her favorite arm chair in front of the blazing fire. Silently she devoured her original copy of Beauty and the Beast. Her head began to dip during the third chapter, finally succumbed to the sleepy haze in her mind. Suddenly a chill awoke the sleeping girl.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed the Burnett. "I must have dozed off. Why didn't someone wake me!" She moved to get up before going to return her book to the shelf. As soon as she sat up she realized she was not in her jeans and Sex-Pistol t-shirt (Stolen from Sirius) anymore. Instead she wore a ankle length dress, blue in color.

"What the heck?" Running her hands through her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up from Harry. She noticed her hair was tied back, by a matching blue ribbon.

"Sirius Black I'm going to kill you!"

Believing the raven haired menace had hoodwinked her again she went charging out of the library and up the stairs not noticing the decor had changed or that she was stomping along a stone corridor of a castle and not the carpeted hallways of grimauld place.

As she ran down the staircase to the main hall, it clicked. She wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she took in the decor. Little details so foreign but somehow familiar popped out at her, like the beautiful tapestries and darken West Wing, or the blazing fire in the parlor right of the main door.

"This is a dream "she whispered.

"Mademoiselle are you ready to dine? "Called a voice. Hermione search for the person to acknowledge them but all she could see was a still portraits and a candlestick. Suddenly the candlestick sprung to life.

"Mademoiselle, are you feeling well? "It asked.

"God it isn't a dream," said the shocked girl. " Oui, monsieur I was daydream."

"Ah well yes, Master shall be joining you soon, please follow me to the dining room."

She followed the little candlestick, they were soon joined by a chipped a tea cup.

"Hi, Hermione!" he squealed.

"Hi Chip?"his smile grew so big Hermione was worried he would spilt in half. They reached the dining room in no time. As the brunet went to sit and the chair pulled itself out to seat her. Shortly after sitting the doors boomed open as the Beast entered from behind her.

Without turning she called out a greeting, "Good evening."

"Good evening." he grunted coming up on her left side, she got her first look at the Beast, he gently grasped her hand, looked her in the eye and feathered a kiss on her knuckles. As he left her side and moved to sit down Hermione cried out in disbelief.

* * *

"Remus!"

"What?"

"Remus? What happened? How are we here?"

"What are you talking about my Belle? "

"Belle? Remus, what are you going on about? You know me I'm Hermione!

"Yes but you're also my Belle. You have you lived here for 3 months now I know who you are, My Belle!"

"But!"

"No, I know who you are! Now we eat!"

With that he finally sat down to face her, grumpily.

Over the next 6 months Hermione slowly made her way through her favorite story. Winter soon fell over the castle and finally her favorite chapter came to life.

"My God it's beautiful!" She gasped at the beautiful dress for dinner that night, the tight corset fit with the sweetheart neckline and bodice that was filled with an intricate design and jeweling. The waist dropped in a line skirt with the look of a ballgown. The butter yellow color with golden highlights in the embroidery really brought it together and gave a her light golden glow.

"I get to wear this!"

"Yes of course Deary!" answered her Wardrobe.

"Wow!" She was amazed. Given that she had no clue how to get home she was enjoying herself. She missed her boys and the family and her friends dearly but getting to know Remus better and falling for him harder every day well, it helped her homesickness.

Slipping into the satin dress she magic her hair into a resemblance of the style from the Disney movie. With a light makeup job she rushed down to the ballroom. She was so excited she was going to dance with her beast, her love.

It still surprised her she was here and with Remus. Even though he was hairier and scarier she still loved him.

As She descended the stairs, he was also entered and met her halfway.

"You look beautiful, Belle", She love his pet name for her, although redundant.

"You look quite handsome yourself, my beast." she whispered. As he led her down the remaining stairs, the music the glistening floor they began to waltz.

"You're not happy here are you?" He whispered spinning her.

"I am happy here with you...But I do miss my family, my father...very much. I wish I could see him one last time." she lay her head on his wide burly chest. She felt a deep sigh ripple through him.

"There is one way." Surprised she lifted her head to stare into his amber eyes.

"Here , I'll show you." He let her out onto the balcony. With a slight flourish of his coattails he took his seat next to the shivering girl. From a deep pocket he pulled the enchanted mirror.

"Ask for whoever you want to see."

Grasping the mirror in her hand she stared.

'Who do I want to see?' Will it work?' Finally she decided to play along to the story.

"I wish to see my father!" She exclaimed. The reflective surface shimmered morphing into Maurice stumbling along the snowy earth in the Darkwoods. Maurice looked so much like Dumbledore.

"Papa! I have to go help him! He's going to die!"

"Go to him. He needs you."

"What about you? You need me to Remus"

"I'll be fine. He needs you right now more than I."

"I promise I'll come back, I won't leave you here alone."

"No, don't, you are free. Go to him he needs you now."

She said nothing but whispered a kiss on his cheek before rushing to change and going to save Maurice. Racing down the stone path to her horse Philipe, she jumped onto his back and galloped off.

After hours of searching she remembered she was a witch, she mutter a tracking charm to quickly find the older man. It took only a day to find finding Maurice comatose and building a cart, she started to the cottage on the edge a little village where he lived. It took a week of being turned around three times before they arrived. Getting Maurice inside she tried to keep them as warm as possible, it was freezing. He was startled from his slumber.

"Mione? My Hermione! I thought I had lost you!" He croaked, "How did you escape from the horrible beast?"

Shaking her head she whispered words of peace to the elderly man.

"I didn't escape, he let me go to find you! He has changed."

"A great horrible beast like that! Really?"

"Yes Papa."

Days later he was not any better. Another week had passed. She miss Remus terribly.

Almost a month later Maurice finally showed some improvement. Suddenly a timid knock sounded at the door. Hermione making sure Maurice was safe went to answer it.

"Hello," she greeted to the man that stood there. He was a stringy man with beady eyes and a wisp of white hair. Hermione barely breathe afraid she might knock him over.

"I have come for your father."he wheezed. Hermione remembered this part and knew she had to let it play it out or...

"Tempus Timus Stop!" She muttered throwing her hands up in front of her everything froze.

"This is my story and I am still a witch." Gently forcing the insane keeper back she saddled Philipe and transform the rotting wood cart into a lavish carriage invisible to the muggle eye. Levitating Maurice into the carriage she sent them to the back of the house just in case.

Rushing back to the door she remembered something she always had wanted to do.

"Odorous mostous!" she sent at Gaston. She grinned evilly. "Okay start! I'm sorry Mousier but my father is not here.I have been looking for him for weeks but he is nowhere to be found."

"I am sorry you cannot hide him. Stand a side, Girl!" Roughly and stronger then he looked he pushed her a side. Gaston sauntered up to the Burnette.

"This is such a tragedy Hermione. But I can help you know. Just say the word!"

"Really Gaston I don't need your help my father is not crazy and he is not home. So the only word I have for you is no. And frankly you smell like sh*t."

Flabbergasted Gaston turned to face the cottage. Not going to let this little wench outsmart him he ran inside and started tearing the place apart. So many of the inventor's inventions popped out at him catching him by surprise he had to spent a couple minutes on the floor. In finding what Belle said to be true he hobbled out of the cottage. Growling at the smirking Beauty and awing the crowd he walked down the road back to the small village. The villagers slowly trickled following the wounded harassed smelly man.

After everyone had left Hermione calmly hurried into the cottage to see the devastation. Everything was torn, tossed, tussled, ruffled, dented or smoking slightly. But with one spell the place was sic and span, all the personal items she found in the home, she shrunk them and pack them in a box then shrinking the box and tucking it in her pocket. Creating a crudely made for sales sign she shoved it into the ground before leaving the home forever.

Running into the village she went to the only person she knew to trust, the bookstore owner. Telling him she was leaving and to please sell the cottage she waved goodbye to her only friend in the village.

Returning to the cottage she ran around back to get Philippe and the carriage with Maurice sleeping inside.

"It's time to go home baby." She whispered in the stallions ear.

* * *

As she near the castle her smile grew. The gate sprung open to accept her. As dark and imposing as it was she felt a loving endearment to place.

Approaching the main door she stopped, to recast a heating charm and sleeping charm on Maurice before running inside

"Remus! I'm back! Mrs. Potts? Chip, Lumiere! Cogsworth! Where are you?"

A clattering of sounded to her right.

"You came back!" Exclaimed Chip jumping over to the girl. She bent down to grab the small teacup.

"Of course I came back. I promised him I would." She smiled.

"Follow me "he hiccuped.

He jumped down from her hand and started up the stairs. As she was led by the small teacup she noticed how dark everything was and the silence was killing her.

Before she had left music played throughout the castle and the windows stood open, unshaded sometimes on a warm day. Now it was the same as when she had first arrived. Dark, dingy, dusty and dank.

'What happened? I was gone only a couple weeks at most.' She pondered.

"Chip, wait this is the West Wing. We aren't allowed here. Where are we going?"

"Master need you now Hermione." He stopped short. "He isn't doing well. Mama thinks he is dying."

"No!" She gasped. She began to run to his room.

'Remus! Please no! I'm here, please hold on!' her thought running a muck as she sped towards the ornate doors.

As she came upon the door she noticed Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Collinsworth and many more of the furniture standing there silent and morning.

"Please no! Tell me he's not...! "She started to panic.

"It's close dear... Go to him." She smiled at Mrs. Potts before dashing through the heavy door.

Darkness swallowed her, the torn room met her eyes as they adjusted. Scanning the room she saw his ripped portrait, farther along was the rose from the enchantress, and then him in the broken bed.

"Remus..." She whispered rushing to his side. As the hours pass she watched the shallow breathes rattle through his chest.

"You weren't supposed to give up! I told you I was coming back. You egotistical, selfish, nincompoop. You bastard, I love you!" She yelled at him. She yelled at him as she collapsed on his chest wanting to hold him one last time if worse came to worse.

Desperate, the girl sobbed into his hairy chest. The enchanted rose glowed a bright beautiful rosy pink, as the last petal fell, breaking the curse. Hermione, tearstained looked up as she felt the magic swirling around the room, she found Remus brightly glowing as he was levitated off the broken bed. Hermione's gaze never left the changing man.

First to change was his clawed hands. Then his paw like feet changed back into human feet finally his head slowly morphed into the face of the Remus that she knew and dearly lights in the room slowly dimmed as he drifted back down covered in the ripped sheets and comforter. Filled with joy she whispered, "Now that's my Remus."

Suddenly he started to stir. Digging his way out, he sat up slightly, and looked at her confused.

"Hermione? What's going on?" He questioned. "Where are we?"

"Remus, is that really you, you're back?... We fell into the story of Beauty and the Beast. And... and you almost died." she answered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You don't remember anything do you?"

"I don't know. I remember walking into the Black library then there was a flash of light. No wait I remember... I remember you having to leave... to go save your father... who looked a lot like Dumbledore. And I...I remember thinking I'd never see you again. I didn't want to live without you."

"Oh! Remus, I would never leave you forever. I'll never leave you again." Hugging the haggard but now dressed man she realize she was also back in her jeans and Sex-Pistols T-shirt.

"We're back!" They didn't move.

"Hermione, when I was out... did I say anything?"

"No, no you didn't. You didn't spill your deepest darkest secrets I promise." She grinned, "...but I did."

"Oh really?" He smirked looking down at the woman in her arms." And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you later"

Silence resumed in the dark Black library. As the two contemplated their thoughts, cuddling on a couch, the sun suddenly peaked through the stained-glass window flooding the room with a colorful glow.

Hermione, slowly pushing herself up to look Remus in the eye, took a deep breathe, "What to know what I said Remus? This is a long time coming and I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I love you Remus Lupin. I've spent these last few wonderful months with you and that feeling has doubled no tripled, I love you and that will never change."

Laying her head back on his chest she silently awaited his reply. A deep rumble vibrated through his chest shocking her to move slightly. She realized he was laughing. With tears ready to jump out of her eyes, she made to bolt. Quickly he scooped her back into his warm embrace, his arms tightly around her waist, he began to speak,

"I could give you a million reasons why I'm wrong for you. I'm too old, I'm too dangerous, I'm too poor... too damaged... but of all those reasons none would hold up. You've seen at my best and worst, human and beast, never flinching. And you love me despite turning into a monster every month. I can't keep fighting it. It hurts too much. I love you Hermione, I did before our little trip to old Paris and I will forevermore. I love you." Both beamed at one another.

"You should see me at my time of the month." the girl giggled. Remus chuckled sliding a hand around to the back of her neck pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Years seem to pass, they also dropped from Remus' face as happiness glowed and the tension melted away. They slowly broke for air.

A sleepily grin graced Hermione's lit face as she place her head in the crook of his neck, he held her, protecting her from the fading darkness.

"You're not a monster Remus, please don't call yourself one again. You are Remus, My Remus with a bad hair one a month."

He laughed, "And you are my Belle, my beautiful Belle."

Time slowly passed as the sun filling the library with a golden glow. The two new lovers explore their fresh relationship, but all too soon movement of Grimmauld's occupants waking forced them to move. Quickly making they're way to their rooms, they changed and met on the first landing. Walking down to the kitchen hand in hand the two entered the bursting kitchen. Every eye focused on to them. Hermione tried to bury her blushing face into Remus' arm.

Sirius smiled at the pair, happy to see it had finally happen.

"So Beauty has finally tamed her Beast I see."he smirked.

"Yes and he couldn't-"

"Be happier-"

"From the looks of it." grinned the twins. Harry nodded before placing his arm over a drowsy Luna's chair.

"So did you finish that dream Mione?"he asked.

"I believe the answer is yes, dear."answered Luna snuggling into his embrace. Hermione went candy apple red.

"Well I hope it turned out well for you."

"It did but you know something, sometimes... reality is so much better." smiled Hermione.

The End...


	2. please copy and paste

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Ropete


End file.
